phantomstriderfandomcom-20200215-history
Nickelodeon
Description: Nickelodeon on PhantomStrider is a television network that 3D Phantom Strider TV and ToonMainLand often discusses. It has existed for over 30 years and has become the butt of many jokes in older viewers due to it's seeming obsession with appealing specifically to the 8-17 demographic. Due to it being responsible for some of the worst, most pandering, annoying franchises to date, such as Breadwinners, Fanboy and Chum Chum and Sanjay and Craig, it has developed a very poor reputation among many outside (and inside) it's target demographic. This reputation was further attacked by a continual cycle of teen-pandering, poorly-acted, anti-feminist, out-of-hand, spoiled, low-budget teen dramas. Many speculate that these many strange changes were due to an uprooting in management over 10 years ago. Modern Nickelodeon As of recent years, Nickelodeon has begun to cancel some of the shows that have given it a bad reputation (the most prominent two cancellations being Breadwinners and Sanjay and Craig as of 2016) for everyone's own good. It has recently followed this up with a number of more high-quality, creative cartoons such as Harvey Beaks and Loud House. Phantom Strider speculates that the network will once again be a competitor for Cartoon Network within the next 5-10 years. List of Nickelodeon on PhantomStrider *SpongeBob SquarePpants (2017-present) *Max & Nana (2017-present) *Ghost Cracker: Mission of the Wild Wacky World (2017-present) *Rocko's Modern Life (2017-present) *Ren & Stimpy (2017-present) *Rugrats (2017-present) *All Grown Up! (2017-present) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (2017-present) *Danny Phantom! PhantomStrider Cartoons (2017-present) List of Nick Jr. on PhantomStrider *Dora the Explorer (2017-present) *Dora and Friends: Into the City! (2017-present) *Rusty Rivets (2017-present) *Sunny Day (2017-present) *Top Wing (2017-present) *Peppa Pig (2017-present) *Max & Ruby: Meet Max & Shred (2017-present) *Nick Jr. PhantomFace (2017-present Trivia *''Invader Zim'' was #8 in Most Controversial Cartoons. *''Breadwinners'' was #8 in Worst Cartoons of All Time. *He made Worst Nickelodeon Shows, which shows his least favorite programs from the channel. *He made Best Nickelodeon Shows, which shows his favorite programs from the channel. *''Sanjay and Craig'', Wild Grinders, and Breadwinners made it to Worst Modern Cartoons at the #10, #8, and #3 spots respectively. *The SpongeBob SquarePants episodes, "A Pal For Gary" and "One Coarse Meal" made it to Worst Episodes of Good Cartoons at the #8 and #1 spots respectively. "It's a Wishful Life" (The Fairly OddParents) and "The Great Divide" (Avatar: The Last Airbender) made it as "honorable mentions". *The SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "Sand Castles in the Sand" was #8 in Best Episodes of Bad Cartoons. Flip Flopas (Sanjay and Craig) and "Pick a Nose" (Fanboy & Chum Chum) were honorable mentions. *''Loud House'' and Harvey Beaks made it to Best Modern Cartoons at #10 and #8 respectively. *Angelica (Rugrats) and Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) made it to Worst Cartoon Characters at #10 and #8 respectively. SwaySway and Buhdeuce (Breadwinners) and Patrick (Modern SpongeBob) made it as dishonorable mentions. *''Mr. Meaty'' and Angela Anaconda made it to Worst Canadian Cartoons at #6 and #1 respectively. *''All Grown Up!'' was a dishonorable mention is Worst Cartoon Remakes. *''Rugrats Go Wild'' was #4 in Worst Animated Sequels. *''The Last Airbender'' was #4 in Worst Cartoon Live Action Remakes. The Ninja Turtles Movie was a dishonorable mention. *"SquidBob TentaclePants" (SpongeBob SquarePants), "The Puppetmaster" (Avatar: The Last Airbender), and "Dark Harvest" (Invader Zim) made it to Spookiest Cartoon Episodes at #10, #4, and #3 respectively. *''Breadwinners'' was #4 in Worst American Cartoons. *''Henry Danger'' and Fred: The Show made it to Worst Sitcoms of All Time at #8 and #1 respectively. *''Angela Anaconda'' was #1 in Ugliest Cartoons. Pig Goat Banana Cricket was a dishonorable mention. *''Danny Phantom'', Legend of Korra, and Invader Zim were #6, #3, and #1 in Top 10 Cartoons That Need Sequels. *''Dora the Explorer'', Fanboy & Chum Chum, and Breadwinners were #6, #2, and #1 in Worst Kids Cartoons. *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' and The Legend of Korra were #5 in Best American Cartoons. Invader Zim was an honorable mention. *He made Worst SpongeBob Episodes, which shows his least favorite episodes from the famous Nickelodeon show, SpongeBob SquarePants. *''Rugrats'' (early seasons), The Backyardigans, and SpongeBob SquarePants (early seasons) were #6, #5, and #2 in Best Kids Cartoons. *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' and The Fairly OddParents were #6 and #2 in Top 6 Cartoons That Got Bad. *''The Mighty B!'' was #3 in Worst Forgotten Cartoons. *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'', Sanjay and Craig, and Breadwinners were all dishonorable mentions in Worst Cancelled Cartoons. *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' was #3 in Top 5 Cartoons I Hate That Everyone Likes: Part 2. *He made Worst Nickelodeon Movies, which shows his least favorite films made by Nickelodeon. *''Patrick Star'' (Modern SpongeBob) and Angelica (Rugrats) were #5 and #1 in Worst Characters from Good Cartoons. Category:Channels Category:Nickelodeon